


My (Little) Lady

by luminfics



Series: Round 2017 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, luminfics round 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminfics/pseuds/luminfics
Summary: All Luhan wanted to do was to marry his beloved boyfriend. He totally didn't remember signing up for a role of villain who snatched Prince Minseok from his Little Princess.





	My (Little) Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Username: anonymous until reveals  
> Prompt Number: #26  
> Title: My (Little) Lady  
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 4,940  
> Warnings: cringe-worthy cliche scenes  
> Summary: All Luhan wanted to do was to marry his beloved boyfriend. He totally didn't remember signing up for a role of villain who snatched Prince Minseok from his Little Princess.  
> Author's Note: my sincerest apology to the lovely prompter because this prompt could have been elaborated into a way better fic. Thanks to amazing sailors of our beautiful ship, luminfics mods, who had been so patient and understanding. XOXO for my baby H who has been my dearest company in this voyage, let's keep this ship sailing! And special credit to one of my all time fav xiuhan fics "what is a shoe han" for a word "inconcievable" I used twice in this fic.

[D-997]

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Why?”

Luhan and Minseok were walking together in the cold evening of late January. Minseok, despite his shivering body, looked quite cheerful and there was obvious spring on his step. On the other hand, the Chinese man was frowning deeply. His pretty face didn’t seem happy at all. “I just don’t see the point on seeing my cousin now from all time. It’s not like we need her blessing for our relationship or whatsoever. We really don’t have to go,” said Luhan grumpily.

“In my opinion,” replied Minseok, “I don’t see the point on turning her invitation down. She asked us to come nicely.”

“Mind you, she threatened me she would tell my parents in China that I have two girlfriends and both are pregnant now, only so that I would give her your phone number to invite you nicely.” He added, “Liyin’s a bully, Minseok. She always meddles with my personal life since I was in diaper and ruin it. All girls who had interest in me were backing off because of her.”

“Even without her I doubt you’d date any of those girls. You’re not that into chicks,” said Minseok with a light laugh.

“That’s not my point, Minseok!”

“Whatever your point is, Luhan, we are here now.”

And there they were, standing in front of a luxurious apartment building where Liyin, Luhan’s only relative in Korea, lived. The rest of Luhan’s family was comfortably living in Beijing and Luhan couldn’t help but wishing all of his family were there. But if Luhan thought about it, Liyin was the reason why his parents let him study in South Korea at all. They were against the idea of Luhan studying abroad at first, but Liyin—after marrying a Korean guy and lived there—ensured them that she’d take a good care of him.

And she might have taken care of him, if only he let her. Luhan had many traumatic memories from his childhood with Liyin, lots of them including not so enjoyable pranks, and one of them left him with acrophobia. So, once he stepped his foot on South Korea, he tried his best to make minimal contact with his cousin. He succeeded mostly, because Liyin was busy with her own business now. But he didn’t know how she could sniff something wrong when he had been trying extra hard to hide his relationship with Minseok.

Luhan was somehow convinced that Liyin was a witch.

“Stop looking like we’re going to enter a haunted house,” Minseok nudged his rib gently. “Come on, this can’t be that bad.”

Minseok had no idea how Luhan would rather stay in a haunted house all night than to introduce him to Liyin. She had made him basically single all his life, and he was determined that he wouldn’t let her ruin what he had now with Minseok. He’s that special.

This can’t be so bad, Luhan mentally said to himself.

 

Luhan wasn’t sure whether he was right or wrong. First, Liyin greeted them in a quite civil way on the front door, and now they sat together and chatted pleasantly. Or, to be exact, Minseok and Liyin chatted pleasantly while Luhan was left in half confusion and half awe. Why didn’t Liyin threaten Minseok like she did to everyone else who approached him before? Minseok was dating him, it was just normal to expect Liyin to be even worse to him. But reality simply betrayed his fears, Liyin adored Minseok. She talked to him excitedly about embarrassing stories from Luhan’s childhood, but Luhan couldn’t care less. She didn’t mention anything gore and it’s really an unbelievable improvement.

Liyin was so engrossed in Minseok’s charm that she basically ignored Luhan’s existence. The one time she directed her speech to him was only to say “I can’t believe you hide this amazing boyfriend of yours for so long from me, you ungrateful gay brat.”

Everything was considerably fine until a tiny figure emerged from the corner room.

“Mama? Is that Uncle Luhan?” a voice mumbled sleepily.

“Soeul! You just woke from your nap? Come here and greet our guests,” said Liyin.

It was Soeul, Liyin’s three years old daughter. She paddled unstably out of her room, taking her surrounding with an after nap disorientation.

“Well, who’s this beautiful little princess here?” Minseok rose from his seat and walked gracefully to her. He crouched down to her level and ruffled her messy hair affectionately. “Hi, I’m Minseok, Luhan’s boyfriend. Who are you, beautiful?”

For a few seconds Soeul didn’t blink. She stared at Minseok with wide eyes. Suddenly, her tiny lips parted and she squeaked, “Prince Minseok!”

Soeul clung to Minseok all evening and Luhan felt strangely uneasy. He sensed something bad was coming.

 

:3

 

[D-98]

Luhan was beyond nervous. He tried to play it cool because he was a self-proclaimed manly man. What can be so hard about proposing anyway? He just needed to go down on one knee and give Minseok his ring. Everything was planned carefully. Now he just had to prepare a nice dinner for the prologue of it. Perfect.

Except that he nearly burnt his and Minseok’s shared apartment in process. Minseok came home from work to find a mess that was their apartment. He didn’t say many words and just helped Luhan to clean up. Their dinner was beyond repair, so he ordered Thai food and they ate in comfortable silence. At least it was comfortable for Minseok, because Luhan felt like fainting and the ring in his pocket suddenly weighted like a whale.

Minseok was putting the left over in refrigerator and Luhan clutched the small box of ring so hard. Now or never, he said in his mind like a mantra.

When Minseok walked out the kitchen, Luhan was already on his knee.

“Kim Minseok, wou—would you marry me?”

“Yes,” said Minseok without missing a beat.

Luhan was taken aback and stared up at him. “What?”

“What what?”

“Why are you saying ‘yes’?”

Minseok frowned. “Do you expect me to say no?”

“No! Of course no! I was just—,” he stopped when word failed him. “Where are your tears? Your expression of ‘oh my good he proposed me’? Your heavenly blessed look?”

His boyfriend laughed. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m truly happy. It’s just not so unexpected, you know, so I wasn’t surprised. I was actually planning on proposing you if you didn’t do it by the end of this week. We’ll be moving and living together in a new city in a few months, it will be just convenient if we can get married before that,” Minseok, the ever so practical person, said calmly. “Stop that pouting, you big baby. I did say yes and you’ll soon be my husband. Come here and give me a kiss.”

Luhan gave him much more than a kiss that night.

 

Later that night, when they were both cuddled together after their hot late night working out session, Minseok decided it was the best time to discuss their wedding. “We should tell Liyin noona soon.”

“Why on earth we should?”

“We will get married in approximately three months, right? Better to prepare it as soon as possible,” said Minseok, naturally draping one of his arms on his lover’s bare chest.

“Wait,” Luhan suddenly sat up in alarm. “You’re not telling me we’re going to use Liyin’s wedding organizer company.”

“Why not? She’s your relative, we can cut some budget if we ask her help. Besides, we are both busy with works, it’ll be more comfortable if we can prepare everything with someone we’re close to so we’ll have a flexible schedule,” the tiny man reasoned with his practical tone.

“You clearly missed one vital fact. She has a daughter who is very obsessed with you—to the point of calling you Prince Minseok—and hates me so much because I am your boyfriend.”

Yes, Soeul was never the big fan of Luhan to begin with—she thought Luhan was too pretty for his own good, that stepmother to Snow White kind of hate—but once she understood what “boyfriends” actually means, she despised Luhan. In her subjective opinion, a royal prince like Minseok deserved someone better than a peasant Luhan. That certain someone was clearly herself, because she was the little princess. And she had been trying to convince Minseok all the time—not that he ever responded more than an affectionate laugh.

“Well, now you’re my fiancé,” murmured Minseok drowsily.

“Yes, and she will most likely try to kill me.”

Minseok chuckled. “We’ll tell them later this week and find out.”

 

:3

 

[D-94]

Luhan didn’t do bets. Mostly because he always tended to predict things wrongly. He never got the soccer match result right and always failed to guess who had a crush on who. Like that one time he had a major crush on Minseok but was so convinced that the other was in love with the tall punk boy Oh Sehun, and he might or might not cry a little in disbelief when Minseok actually asked him out.

But this time Luhan was terribly right.

“So you two are engaged now!” Liyin half squealed. “But three months? What a short time to prepare everything!”

Soeul, who sat snuggly next to Minseok, looked up at her mother in confusion, having heard the adults’ conversation without completely understanding it. “What does ‘engaged’ mean, Mama?”

“It means Uncle Luhan and Minseok are getting married, sweetie.”

Luhan froze as he sensed the gears in Soeul’s tiny head worked. One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi…

“Wait,” said Soeul with blank expression. “Getting married as in Cinderella and The Prince get married?”

“Precisely,” Liyin chirped without noticing the tension.

And the little princess exploded. “INCONCEIVABLE!” she turned to Minseok dramatically. “It’s not true, right, Prince Minseok?”

“Well, it turns out to be valid information,” Minseok replied lightly.

“Inconceivable…,” she whispered and narrowed her eyes at Luhan. “I won’t let it happen. Just watch, I’ll rescue my poor prince from the hand of evil.” With that, she rose and stomped her way to her bedroom, not without slamming the door for good measure.

Everyone was silent for a moment until Liyin spoke up, “well, at least the peasant is now promoted to be the villain. Congratulations, Han.”

Luhan tried not to think what would happen next.

 

[D-16]

“Can I not come today?” Luhan half whined from where he sprawled on the bed.

“You promised last night you’d come. I even let you top even it was actually my turn,” replied Minseok while buttoning his shirt.

“But Soeul wasn’t mentioned in our agreement last night!”

“Liyin said she unexpectedly has to come with her today.”

“Unexpectedly,” the Chinese man snorted. “The last time she said that Soeul threatened that she would eat detergent. I wonder what kind of suicide attempt she did this time.”

His lover only laughed airily. “Are you going to give up on me because of that little princess, Mr. Lu the Villain?” Minseok teased with a wink. “Come on, get up and get dressed.”

Luhan whined again but got up nonetheless. “You should really begin to take her attempts to murder me more seriously,” he grumbled.

And Luhan wasn’t exaggerating—surprisingly. The first time Soeul knew they were getting married, she tried to put her mother hair bleaching into Luhan’s dinner. It’s just fortunate the color became too obvious that even the dumbest person on earth wouldn’t touch it. Liyin scolded her daughter and told that she could end up poisoning Luhan to death. Soeul apologized after that, but Luhan knew better than believing she would stop. Next time she came when they tried on their tailor-made suits. She managed to sneak a bag full of bugs inside her uncle’s suit and Luhan had to stay in bed for a week after that.

There had been numerous crazy attempts to hurt Luhan—some of them couldn’t be considered funny anymore—and Luhan felt like a thief from Home Alone when all he did was trying to legalize his relationship with his lover.

“What can be so bad about tasting a wedding cake?” asked Minseok conversationally when they walked hand in hand out of their apartment.

“Apart from the fact that she had all chances to poison me again? Not really,” he said sarcastically. “No, you’ll taste the cake, I’ll just pick the ice frosting color.”

And the manly man stayed true to his words. Luhan didn’t eat a single bite of cake and tried to look nonchalant about that.

“Why don’t you eat them, Uncle Han?” asked Soeul cutely, feigning innocent. She shoved a plate of cake in front of Luhan.

“Um, no, my belly wasn’t very good this morning,” he lied smoothly.

Soeul shrugged and ate the cake in that plate herself, making Luhan raised his eyebrows. So that one isn’t poisoned.

They continued to discuss what flavor would be the best for their wedding cake, how big should it be, and other things—which, in Luhan’s opinion, wasn’t that important at all. He just wanted to get married, why was everything so complicated? Suddenly, Soeul piped, “Prince Minseok! You stained your ring!”

Minseok raised his eyebrows and looked at his left hand, and indeed there was a teensy bit of cream on his engagement ring. “Thanks, Soeul,” he said as he reached for a napkin.

“No! You should clean it with water and soap!” the little girl shrieked. “Can I, please, clean it for you, Prince?”

Luhan jerked in alarm. This is it.

But Minseok, not noticing his fiancé’s reaction, just shrugged and took his ring off. “Here you go.”

“No, Minseok—” Luhan tried to snatch the ring, but Soeul was faster. She took the ring and flew away from their table, dashing across the room. “You little piece of lemon cookie,” the Chinese man muttered under his breath before he too dashed after his niece.

Luhan could only imagine the worst things that would happen to Minseok’s ring. What if the little demon thought that if she could get rid of the couple rings, the relationship would end altogether? Not that it’s true, but the ring wasn’t cheap.

“Give it back to me,” Luhan whisper-shouted to her. He was hot on her heels when the girl suddenly turned around and slid under an enormous table in the middle of the room. There was a huge wedding cake atop the table and Luhan halted to ponder whether it’s worth the attention to go after Soeul under the table. He came to a decision that the ring is more important than his pride, and he swiftly crouched down.

Unfortunately, he didn’t notice that Soeul had emerged in the other side of the table and used all power her tiny body could manage to push the cake to Luhan’s direction. He looked up and had only approximately two second to wonder if being stricken down by a monster cake like this could kill him.

(It turned out the cake attack didn’t kill him. People helped him to creep out of the pile of ruined cake and cleaned him as best as they could. Liyin had to pay for the ready-to-be-delivered wedding cake and Soeul was grounded for the rest of the week. Oh, and they decided to provide fruit bar instead of displaying a wedding cake because Luhan was left with a quite serious trauma of any kind of cake.)

 

:3

 

[D-1]

Luhan read somewhere before that traditionally the couple should spend their night before wedding ceremony separately—doing stuff like bachelor party and some personal preparation. But nothing was ever really traditional between him and Minseok to begin with, so he easily agreed when Minseok suggested to chill and watched a silly romance movie together. Now they were cuddling in front of their TV while occasionally criticizing the stupid and illogical behavior of the characters.

“Can you believe this girl goes all dysfunctional when that creepy vampire left her? I think that Jacob boy is way hotter than the old ass Eddy. I always prefer tan than pale skin,” commented Minseok after swallowing his mouthful of chips.

“But my skin is pale,” said Luhan.

“Yeah, it’s a shame Jongin wasn’t available that time I wanted a relationship,” the smaller man grinned teasingly.

“Minseok!” Luhan hit his shoulder playfully. “We’re getting married tomorrow. It’s not so ethical for you to—,” his word was cut by the ringing of his phone. “Wait a sec.”

Luhan frowned as he saw Liyin’s name blinking at him from his phone screen. “Liyin noona?” he said when the line was connected. “What’s up?”

Han? Oh my God, this is an emergency situation. Soeul is gone!”

“What?” Luhan frowned even deeper. “Wait, noona, calm down and tell me what’s going on.” Minseok from beside him whispered to turn the speaker on so he could hear too.

“Soeul is gone, Han. I don’t know what happened. I left her to soak in the bathtub for a while when I returned she wasn’t there anymore. I tried looking for her everywhere in my apartment but I couldn’t find her. Oh my God, my husband hasn’t returned from work. What should I do?”

Luhan thought fast. “We will help you to find her, noona. I’m with Minseok now, I think we can split up and try to search her in places around your apartment. Maybe in the part near—”

“Wait,” Minseok cut him. “I don’t think she would go that far. Let’s think logically, she’s just six years old. The securities in your apartment building would surely stop her from going outside.”

“Where do you she is, then?” asked Liyin, concern clear in her voice.

Minseok stopped for a moment to think. “I have a guess.”

 

Minseok’s guesses were mostly right and this time was no exception. Liyin, Luhan, and Minseok barged to Liyin’s apartment rooftop to find a tiny figure stood on the edge of wide, low wall surrounding the rooftop. Soeul had her back to them, and to their slight relief, she wasn’t precariously on the very edge of the wall—there were still a couple steps before she could be in dangerous position.

Upon hearing them coming, the girl half shouted, “Stop! Don’t come near or I’ll jump.”

“Soeul?” Liyin anxiously called her daughter. “Sweetheart, come down here, please. It’s dangerous to be there.”

But the little girl didn’t move. Wind that blew her long hair dramatically reminded Luhan of cliché scene of shoujo manga he used to read. Liyin seriously must stop letting her daughter watch those silly dramas, he internally cursed.

“Soeul,” Liyin tried again with a desperate edge in her tone.

“I’ll go there and get her,” Minseok said.

“No!” Soeul shouted again, and—to their surprise—she added with lower voice, “no… I want Uncle Luhan to get me.”

Luhan, not expecting to be addressed like that, looked at his cousin in bewilderment. “But… I…”

“Sweetheart, you know Uncle Luhan can’t—,” the oldest of the three tried to reason.

“I want Uncle Luhan!” Soeul yelled stubbornly.

“Don’t,” Liyin whispered, clutching his cousin’s arm. “We will find a way to get her down. Just don’t go there, we don’t know what she will do.”

Minseok stared quietly as his lover contemplated Liyin’s words. Then Luhan looked up and caught Minseok’s eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds in silent discussion until something unspoken was decided.

“I don’t think she’ll do anything dangerous, noona,” Luhan said quietly and removed his Liyin’s hand from his arm. “She just wants me to get her.”

“But you can’t Luhan. This building has—”

“It’s okay, noona,” the Korean man reassured her as Luhan began to approach his niece.

Luhan knew this building was very tall, and he was perfectly aware of his fear of height. But he understood that it was what Soeul wanted after all. Soeul wanted him to get her and overcome his biggest fear. This was his test, and Luhan was determined to complete it.

He stopped as he reached the low wall. “Come here, Soeul.”

The girl turned her head slightly and scooted even further. “No, you come here,” she whispered.

It was exactly like what he guessed. “You want me to go up there?”

Soeul didn’t answer, she simply turned her tiny body completely to face Luhan. Luhan took a deep breath. “Okay, you stay there, little princess,” he said, his voice wavered a bit as his eyes caught a glimpse of the road all the day down.

His legs felt wobbly as he climbed. The wall wasn’t that high—it didn’t reach a meter in height—but it was around two meters in width, and Soeul who kept taking a backward step further wasn’t helping at all.

Shit, this building is way taller than I thought, he bit his lips and tried his best not to look down and focused on Soeul’s blank face. “Come on, Soeul, this is very dangerous. Your mother is so worried.” He glanced back and found both Minseok and Liyin had walked considerably closer to them. Minseok held a supporting gaze on him.

Soeul looked at them too. She caught Minseok’s eyes which were heavy on his lover’s back and suddenly her body began to shake. “Why?” she whispered and sobbed quietly. “Why it has to be you, Uncle Luhan? It’s not fair!”

Luhan was taken aback by the question. He certainly didn’t have the answer for that, as he himself often wondered why he could be so lucky to have Minseok. He just uncertainly stared at the tiny girl who continued sobbing.

“Soeul.” It was Minseok’s loud and clear voice that made her sobbing stop and she looked up warily. “Soeul, hear me. I want to ask you a question. Why do you love me?”

The girl was surely wasn’t expecting that. She jerked a little in surprise and frowned. “Wh—why do I love you?” she stuttered in between her tears. “Of course because you’re my prince!”

“Okay,” Minseok said with a gentle smile. “Now, Luhan, why do you love me?”

“Me?” Now it was the Chinese man’s turn to be surprised. “What do you mean, Minseok?”

“Just answer,” he replied shortly, but Luhan could feel the warmness in his voice.

“I… I love you because…,” Luhan muttered awkwardly, not looking anywhere. “Because you’re Kim Minseok?”

Luhan missed his lover’s brilliant smile as he was facing Soeul who stood in front of him, but the young girl saw it. And just then she knew that now she couldn’t win over her silly uncle. “That’s it, Soeul. I’m marrying Luhan because he loves me as I am. You think I am a prince, but I’m not. I’m just Kim Minseok, and Luhan accepts me just the way I am,” Minseok said gently, his eyes were so certain. “One day, Soeul, you’ll just know when things are meant to be.”

Soeul began sobbing again, harder than before, but as a moment passed, she took small steps to Luhan’s waiting arms.

 

:3

 

[D-Day]

Despite all Luhan’s worries, the ceremony went without a hitch. Nothing was wrong with their hotel convenient hall reservation and everything was decorated as planned. Delicious foods came on time and all guests looked enjoying themselves. Minseok, as expected, was so very handsome with his well-fit suit. Luhan was as handsome a couple hours ago before Minseok said “I do” so firmly that Luhan just burst into ugly tears right there and then. His own “I do” was barely coherent in the middle of his sob, but they were finally married after all—and Luhan just cried even harder when the realization of officially having Minseok as a life partner hit him.

They were standing together in the middle of the room as guests one by one approaching them to say their congratulation. When their college friends came to congratulate them, Luhan didn’t forget to give Kim Jongin a nasty look, which left the poor guy confused.

“Oh, Min,” Luhan said to his husband as he remembered something. “I haven’t seen Soeul since this morning. Do you think she’s up for something again?”

“Probably my speech last night was that effective. Stop thinking about disaster for once,” Minseok said with a teasing smirk.

Just before Luhan opened his mouth to argue that he had all the right to be suspicious, a shrill voice called, “Uncle Luhan! Prince Minseok!”

Both Luhan and Minseok turned to find the main problem of their discussion skipped cheerfully to them. But Soeul wasn’t alone. Her tiny hand tightly held a considerably bigger one. She was half pulling half dragging a young guy in his early twenties who let himself being dragged with an airily laugh.

“Hey, Minseok hyung, Luhan hyung. Congratulations for this beautiful wedding,” said the man with a boyish grin. He went to give each of the grooms awkward half hug because Soeul refused to let go of his hand.

“I thought you wouldn’t make it on time, Jongdae. You said your flight got delayed?” asked Minseok.

“Yes, it did. But did you seriously think I would let anything prevent me from recording Luhan hyung’s super ugly tearful face during your ceremony for future blackmail? Not to mention hyung,” Jongdae turned to Luhan and grinned wider, “your priceless expression will surely brighten my rainy day.”

Kim Jongdae was Minseok’s cousin. Luhan hadn’t met him very often because Jongdae, as Luhan himself, didn’t seem to like staying in his country for long. He spent his high school years in China, hence sometimes he and Luhan communicate in Mandarin in the rare times they meet. As far as Luhan knew, Jongdae now permanently lived in Canada after graduating from University of Toronto a couple years ago and only returning to Korea during Christmas.

And now Luhan frowned as he saw him. It wasn’t Jongdae’s presence that made the doe-eyed guy frowned so deep—no, Jongdae was a nice and funny guy—it was a raw admiration in Soeul’s eyes that wouldn’t leave Jongdae’s face which bothered him so much. Again, Luhan brain began to think for worst possibility.

“How’s Wendy?” Minseok asked again conversationally.

“She’s great. Her work is pretty hectic lately. She sent her congratulation and apology for not saying it in person,” replied Jongdae. “By the way, you look amazing, hyung. You might have looked as stunning, Luhan hyung, if you didn’t cry that hard and used your sleeve to wipe your tears.”

“But you look much more handsome, Angel oppa,” Soeul, who had been silently staring at Jongdae all the time, suddenly piped.

Luhan choked on his own spit.

“Really? Thanks, sweet pie,” Jongdae said with a laugh, his kittenish lips curled pleasantly. “You have such a sweet and delightful niece here, Luhan hyung.”

“Come on, Angel oppa, I want to eat some strawberries,” the tiny girl said and tugged Jongdae’s sleeve, pointing a fruit bar in the corner of the room.

“Okay, little fairy, lead the way,” the man chirped lightly. “See you later, hyung. Congratulations again.” He winked once and let himself be dragged as before.

Luhan stared at them walking away with dropping jaw. “Is it only my imagination or she really called Jongdae Angel oppa?”

“Positive,” answered Minseok with clear amusement.

“It was… well, she was pretty fast to move on, wasn’t she, considering how smitten she was with you? I didn’t remember she ever creepily stared at you like the way she did at Jongdae earlier,” he quietly said, disbelief hadn’t left his expression. “What’s with you the Kims and your peculiar ability to charm underage girls?”

His husband chuckled. “Do you think I should tell Soeul that Jongdae is happily living with his fiancée in Canada? The poor little girl has to go through yet another heartbreak.”

“No. I think you better warn Wendy that she most likely won’t be having very peaceful wedding,” Luhan said with a shudder. “Or maybe you have other handsome relatives to show Soeul? Preferably someone below ten years old.”

“Jongdae and Wendy will be okay. They are both so mature, I believe they can deal with this little intruder just fine.” Minseok threw a side glance and smirked. “Unlike someone,” he whispered and stood on his tiptoes to kiss his husband’s cheek before walking away to greet other guests.

It took Luhan a few seconds to comprehend this. “Are you implying I’m immature?!”

 

:3

 

[Bonus]

Soeul sat alone on one of the long benches in the corner of the room, mostly hidden behind standing grownups in sophisticated outfits. She sipped her smoothies with an obvious scowl in her face.

Inconceivable. Prince Minseok can’t marry me because I think he is a prince? What an illogical reason. They think I don’t know that Uncle Luhan had fed him Love Potion to deceive my poor prince, her thought ran. I have to find a way to rescue him. Maybe I could—

“Hello, Angel. What are you doing here alone?” a warm and cheery voice interrupted her train of thought.

Soeul turned and was face to face with the most beautiful creature she ever saw. Her eyes widened as they thoroughly scan this creature’s features; a pair of thick eyebrows, sharp cheekbones, kittenish lips. Soeul was sure he was an angel, but weren’t angels supposed to have wings? She didn’t find anything feathery protruding from his back.

The man in front of her merely raised his eyebrows for the lack of proper reply. “Something wrong, little lady?” he said with his melodious voice.

And Soeul was totally convinced. “Angel Oppa!”


End file.
